Nothing Will Ever Tear Us Apart
by DrEamInEveRyTime96
Summary: Mimi and Roger were childhood friends. They were the very best of friends and nothing could change that. But what if both of them started having secret feelings for each other? What happends when they find themselves in another world? Aida &RENT crossover
1. The Beginning of the End

_**This story might confuse you if you don't read this. **_

_Okay, so Roger and Mimi were childhood friends, and they met one day in a park in the city when Roger was 6 and Mimi was 4. Roger was with his mom and Mimi was with her mom as well. Mimi looked at Roger with curious eyes… then hit him in the head with a chunk of hard wet sand. Roger looked at Mimi and tears started coming down._

_Mimi didn't know she was going to hurt him, so she went over to him and said, "I'm Sorry"_

"_It's Okay," Roger said, "Let's go play, I'm Roger"_

"_I'm Mimi Lets go!!!"_

_And so that's how Roger and Mimi's friendship began. Little did they know they would do almost everything together for the next 15 years. Go to school, get out of school, firsts, and lasts, they did it all. They were the best of friends._

* ********

**15 YEARS LATER**

"Roger!!!" Mimi laughed. Roger was on top of her tickling the life out of her. They were both in Mimi's loft chowing down popcorn and junk food. This is the usual Friday night with Roger and Mimi. The TV was blasting at full volume, the music was on, and Mimi was making a whole other noise.

Mimi looked up at Roger suddenly, and stopped laughing, "Hey want to stop killing me and watch some crappy TV?"

"Sure," Roger said, grabbing Mimi's hands and bringing her in front of her red couch. He sat down, and patted the ground next to him, signaling her to sit there. She sat and grabbed some popcorn.

As they watched the TV, Roger crept behind Mimi, then sitting on her couch. He pulled her hair out of a ponytail and started brushing it with his fingers. He then got close to her ear. Mimi gasped.

Roger whispered, "Did you know that your hair glows brilliantly in the moon light?"

Mimi laughed and hit Roger playfully, "Yes I know, you have only told me at least 100 times since I met you"

Roger just nodded and went on brushing her long curly hair, _she really is beautiful, but I don't like her at all.. I know that,_ Roger thought. He just wished he could tell her that, without making their friendship weird. Maybe he would tell her one day. Just maybe..

"Roger?" Mimi climbed on top of Roger and looked him in the eyes, "Are you okay? You're kind of in a daze."

"You would never know," Roger said then caught himself, "Oh sorry I mean... I meant… nothing… nothing. So want to do anything? What time is it?"

Mimi laughed, "Roger its 2 in the morning."

"Shit!" Roger sighed, "If I go into my loft now Mark's going to be scared out of his mind."

"So stay here I got an extra couch."

Roger didn't know if he could stay here, "Mimi are you sure?"

"Sure, why not?" Mimi asked suddenly, "It's not like anything is going to happen. We are best friends right?"

Mimi smiled at Roger then and Roger knew he couldn't back out now, "Sure I'll stay… oh god Mark's going to kill me for this."

Mimi laughed and grabbed a pillow from her bed, "Here I always have an extra just in case."

Roger looked up at Mimi suspicious, "In case of what?"

Mimi Looked down and blushed, "That is my business not yours"

Roger looked at Mimi. Her eyes were concentrated on the ground. He grabbed her chin suddenly, "Mimi I'm not going to make you tell me anything. Don't you know that?"

Mimi couldn't look at Roger. Her eyes strayed to the window.

Roger knew she wasn't going to budge so he let her go and went to find a blanket.

"Hey I got a blanket if you need one," Mimi called, her eyes now fixed on the floor.

"Okay, then, where is it?"

"Underneath the couch pillows. You have a choice between a blue blanket or a green blanket. But, you can always use both."

Roger looked underneath the pillows and saw 2 blankets. It was awfully cold so he took both. Just in case.

Roger plopped down on the couch and fixed the pillow and threw the blankets over him.

"Goodnight Roger," Mimi called, sitting on the couch across from him.

"Night Meems," Roger called then looked at Mimi, "Mimi? Where's your blanket?"

"I don't have one," Mimi said shivering.

"Awh no meems, you need a blanket, take one of mine."

Mimi laughed and coughed, "Roger one of those blankets couldn't cover you even if you tried! You're too tall and muscular!" Mimi laughed.

Roger didn't want Mimi getting a cold, "Mimi I'm serious, and you can't get sick you need a blanket."

"I don't have anymore blankets."

"So come here we will share okay?" Roger asked, then caught himself.

Mimi looked at Roger, she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Mimi walked towards Roger, and he opened up the blanket so she could climb in next to him. When she was fully under the blanket next to Roger, she realized how warm Roger was, so she nuzzled next to him more.

Roger couldn't help but smile down at Mimi. Roger moved the pillow more to Mimi's side, picked up Mimi's head a bit and let her rest on the pillow more.

Mimi turned around suddenly, startling Roger, "Goodnight Rog," Mimi said kissing him on the cheek.

"Night Meems," Roger said looking up and closing his eyes.

As they both fell asleep the night sky twinkled brightly. The night wind blew. Roger dreamed. Mimi dreamed. Everything fell into place.


	2. Going out and getting ready

Roger awoke suddenly, and shivered. It was so cold. What's missing here

Mimi!

Roger looked down next to him, and the space was empty. He sprang up to his feet and looked around her loft, looking for her. He walked into her kitchen, "MIMI?" he called.

He looked at the table and there was a note there:

_Dear Roger,_

_I had to go to Work; sorry I didn't wake you up and tell you. If you want to go out for Lunch later (that is if you do go out), meet me by the Cat scratch club. You know the place. I hope I didn't scare you too much!_

_Love,_

_Mimi_

Roger sighed, he wished she told her she was leaving, but at least she wasn't hurt or anything. Roger walked to the living room and cleaned up the mess.

When he left the room was almost clean, with the exception of some popcorn on the floor. He needed his guitar. He ran down the stairs, to his loft underneath Mimi's, and grabbed his guitar. He needed a song.

"I'm writing one great song… before I" Roger began singing.

Roger muttered under his breath, "Well that was depressing"

Roger played a few chords on the guitar. It needed serious tuning. He played with the strings a bit and started humming a few notes to himself.

Mark walked in the door then and saw Roger very concentrated on his guitar. He knew better, then to go on talking but he was to curious, "Dude, where were you last night?"

"At Mimi's loft downstairs, did I scare you?" Roger asked, a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

Mark was puzzled, "Whoa, are you and Mimi a "thing" now?"

"No. We are just friends, you know that."

"Mhhm," Mark wasn't sure; he noticed Roger started looking at Mimi differently recently. He wouldn't tell Roger that, because quite clearly, Roger could beat Mark up in a second.

"I'm serious Mark, nothing going on," Roger pushed on.

"Well then, where did you sleep?"

"On the couch…" Roger began.

"Where was Mimi?" Mark questioned.

"On a couch"

"Which couch?"

"The couch I was on," Roger looked down at his guitar and tried hard not to blush.

Mark looked at Roger with insanity, "And you, want ME TO BELIEVE, that absolutely NOTHING is going on, between you and Mimi?!"

"Yes, you should, because we both know, I don't like Mimi, she has been my best friend since I was a little kid. I know her more than anyone else she's is like a sister to me."

"Maybe this sister thing won't work out anymore…" Mark muttered so Roger couldn't hear him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Mark muttered quickly pretending to be intrigued by a piece of thread on the bottom of his shirt.

Roger let it go. He didn't want to hear what Mark would say to him.

Mark looked at Roger and wondered, _yes Roger and Mimi have been friends forever but… that can change fast... Maybe Mimi doesn't feel the same way as Roger. But I know for a fact that Roger has some interest in Mimi. I know Roger if he didn't he wouldn't care about bothering me at night. He wouldn't care if he scared me half to death._

Roger was still fixing his guitar, trying to let the whole conversation die.

"You going over to Mimi's later?" mark asked.

"No, I might meet her by the cat scratch club after her shift though," Roger replied and shrugged like it was nothing.

"Oh my god, man!"

"What?"

Mark breathed, unsure if Roger was serious, "You are actually... getting out of the house?!"

"Yeah it's about time I need to see the lights of day; I've been dying to get out actually"

Mark knew this wasn't true prior to their conversation 2 days ago:

_"Hey want to go to the Life Café?" Mark asked_

_"No its okay I'm going to stay here with my guitar."_

_"Come on, you haven't been out in ages, you need some air."_

_"I'm fine, go. Have fun," Roger smiled._

Mark shook his head from that memory.

"Mimi is going to do wonders on you," Mark said putting on his shoes and his coat ready to take a run for it.

But strangely, Roger didn't question Mark, or run after him he just whispered, "Yeah she probably is."

* ********

Mark roamed the streets of the city, camera in hand, walking nowhere in particular. He found himself walking towards the Cat Scratch club. He walked into the building and saw Mimi on the stage, wearing nothing but leather and lace.

She was dancing on the stage bringing up men to dance with her. She rode down the poles, something she was used to doing. Everyone was shoving money at her. Everyone wanted her at the moment. Mark thought, _Roger has got some competition…_

Mimi looked at the back of the room and saw Mark there. She stopped midway of sliding down the pole again and smiled at Mark. Mark smiled and waved back at her. Mark walked out of the room and got a coffee 2 doors down.

"Can I have a Hazelnut coffee, with milk and sugar? Thanks." Mark asked the cashier.

"Sure that would be 1 dollar and 80 cents," the cashier told him.

Mark looked at his wallet, he had 5 dollars, "Okay how bout I give you a dollar and I get you a dance with the lady in the cat scratch club?"

The cashier looked at him, "You got a deal man"

He gave him Mark's coffee, and Mark brought him to the club. When they got in the place was crowded, so they both made there way past the crowd.

"MIMI!" Mark shouted above all the noise.

Mimi stopped and looked around, she saw Mark standing there waving his hands at her, with a handsome young man next to him.

"Hey Mark, what can I do for you guys today?"

"I promised my buddy here that he could come here and ermm… have a dance? With you? If you can put it that way," Mark smiled.

Mimi laughed, "Sure," She said knelt down and whispered in Marks ear, "You couldn't pay again?"

Mark smiled, "You know me so well!"

Mimi smiled down at him, "You young man, what's your name?"

"Brian," He smiled.

"Hi Brian let's have some fun!"

Brian hopped on the stage and Mark waved goodbye to Mimi and Brian.

* ********

Roger looked in the mirror again for the 23rd time.

"Come on Roger I can do this. I'm just going out to meet a friend, just a friend I've known for years. Just pick an outfit and LEAVE!"

Roger sighed, "I'm going insane… I'm talking to myself!"

Roger looked in the mirror one last time, "Whatever this has to do"

He took a few steps towards the door and took one look around the room.

Roger breathed and walked outside.


	3. Breaking Hearts

Roger looked around the night sky, and looked for a sign of hope in the stars. He knew where the cat scratch club was, but it was so dark outside and Roger started to get lost.

Roger looked at all the signs. They looked so unfamiliar to him… he really didn't get out much. Mark was right. All the roads he once took were now, a crazy puzzle that didn't fit.

He ran around the city, and just when he was about to lose hope he saw the club and Mimi was getting out… and someone was walking out with her.

"MIMI!" Roger called out to her and waved.

Mimi turned around and saw Roger, "ROGER!!!" Mimi screamed and ran over to him, "Did I scare you this morning?"

Roger nodded, "Yes you did. Never do that again!"

Mimi laughed and nodded, "Ohh by the way this is Brian. Brian Roger. Roger Brian"

Roger looked at Brian. Brian was about 5'11 maybe around Mimi's age. Brown hair, that flops over his face. Mimi probably already had a crush on him. They were perfect for each other. The thought made Roger shiver.

"Hey," Roger said shaking Brian's hand firmly, "Have you been taking care of my little sister here."

"Oh," Brian said, "I thought you guys were together."

Blood rushed to Roger and Mimi's face. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"What Roger means is that I am a little sister to him," Mimi laughed, "We have been friends since I was 4 and he was 6"

"Oh okay so it will be alright if I give you my number and my address?"

Roger looked at Mimi, who looked at Brian, "Sure why not."

"Great," Bryan said already writing everything down on a napkin from the coffee shop. He handed Mimi the napkin and Mimi thanked him.

"Hey, I'll call you later me and Roger are going to go somewhere to eat."

Brian nodded, said goodbye to them and walked away.

"Where to captain?" Mimi asked.

"Anywhere Meems. Just pick somewhere where guys won't follow you around okay?"

Mimi turned around and Roger saw fire in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why does that matter to you? That happens EVERYWHERE Roger, get used to it. You know it's been going on since I was 9"

"I know, I just don't want you getting hurt alright," Roger said hoping this was the end of this discussion.

Mimi was confused. Why was Roger acting this way? Why did it seem like everything was changing. Mimi didn't know but she didn't want to find out anyways. So she just took Rogers hand.

"Lets RUN!" Mimi said running dragging Roger along.

"Hey! HEY! Hey!!!!! I might be taller and stronger then you but you need to warn a guy!"

Mimi laughed and Roger smiled. Her hair was blowing im the wind and her sweet lilac perfume blew into Roger's face. Her chocolate eyes shone bright all of and full of life.

"Mimi," Roger whispered, " I should tell you something"

Mimi stopped and spun around completely face to face to Roger, "Sure?"

"Uhm," Roger began and stopped, "Never mind"

"Oh come on Roger!!! I'm going to die wondering!"

"No you won't, I'll tell you later okay?"

"Yeah you better," Mimi said, grabbing a street pole and swinging around it, "Hey, want to stay over again? Yesterday was fun!"

Roger didn't know which part entertained her the most. Throwing popcorn, tickle fights, wrestling, watching TV… or…. Sleeping? Roger had to ask her, "Sure I'll stay over again. But, lets do whatever was the most fun for you okay?"

Mimi nodded.

"Well, what was the most fun for you?"

"Well actually everything was fun, but calm down with the tickling! I thought I was going to die laughing!"

Mimi beamed up at Roger causing Rogers heart to skip a beat.

"Okay so what time should I come over at?" Roger asked.

"Uhm, well we could just go there after dinner, I made a lot of money tonight and I owe you tons"

"Mimi you never owe me anything. And I should pay… I just never have money"

"Well you had money yesterday," Mimi smiled, "But its okay I really don't mind paying, Please Roger! Let me pay this ONEE time!"

Roger shook Mimi's shoulders, "Sure whatever you want."

Mimi smile was so wide; Roger thought her skin was going to break because of it.

Mimi grabbed Rogers hand, "Let's go to the Life Café!!"

Roger laughed as Mimi ran with him to the Life Café

* ********

Mark looked at the time.

"It's 9:30 Roger where are you??" Mark spoke to himself.

Mark then realized that Roger was probably at Mimi's house. He wished Roger would warn him about these things, so then Mark didn't have to worry all the time.

_Knock knock.._

Or maybe Roger didn't stay over at Mimi's, Mark thought and walked towards the door.

"Roger I really wish you would tell me where you were going all the time," Mark began and he opened the door.

The girl in the door giggled, "I'm not Roger sweetie"

Mark looked at the girl outside his loft door. Could it be?

"Maureen?"

Maureen squealed, "Yes!!! You actually remember me Markie!"

Maureen grabbed Marks hands and put them around her, and gave him a huge hug.

Mark laughed, "Maureen I could never forget you!"

Maureen was Marks ex girlfriend. She dumped him for a woman named Joanne. Mark met Joanne before and he totally understood why Maureen picked Joanne instead of him. But, Mark hated the idea that his ex girlfriend was dating a woman. It freaked him out a bit.

"Where's Joanne?" Mark asked.

"Who knows we are in this huge fight and shit," Maureen said beaming at him, "Can I stay here tonight? Where's Roger?"

"Well who knows where Roger is. I think he is with Mimi though"

"Wow how long haven't I spoken to you guys?" Maureen asked puzzled, "Roger and Mimi are going out now?"

"Well if you ask Roger that question he will say, No we are just friends," Mark winked, "But I think we know better right"

Maureen smiled and traced his face with the tips of her fingers, "Oh Markie you haven't changed at all"

Blood rushed into Marks cheeks

"Hey you still didn't answer my question Mark," Maureen whispered in Marks ear before sitting on his couch.

"Huh?"

"Can I stay over?" Maureen smiled seductively.

Panic overwhelmed Mark, "Uhh… sure Rogers not going to be here but you'll find me not to be good company" Mark pointed to his camera.

Maureen frowned, "Mark are you ever not with that camera? It is like your in love… with that camera"

"Oh," Mark put his camera down, "It's gone my hands aren't on it!"

Maureen laughed, "Good now we can have some fun"

"Fun?"

"My kind of fun," Maureen said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Mark put his camera on the kitchen table just in case something happned.

"Ech hem," Maureen tapped Marks shoulder.

Mark turned around and his world spun backwards. Blood raced to his cheeks, making him turn beat red. Maureen was wearing nothing but a bra and a very short mini skirt.

"Yes Mark, my kind of fun," Maureen smiled and pushed Mark down to the ground kissing him all the way down.

Mark couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't do it. Maureen was going to get back with Joanne he knew it… but her kisses were so sweet, so hot, so juicy…

"ugh I can't do this," Mark said through a flaming hot kiss.

Maureen looked down at Mark frustrated, "Why not?"

Mark exploded, "You always break my heart and you are going to get back together with Joanne. I know you are. I'm tired of this Maureen; I'm tired of having my heart broken. Sure I loved you, and I probably always will, but I can't stand being with you. We are done Maureen."

Maureen looked at Mark with tears in her eyes. Mark was shocked he didn't know he was being that mean.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Maureen I didn't want to make you cry."

"So what did you want to do?" Maureen shouted.

"I just needed you to know the truth Maureen. I really cant stand it. This always happens, you get into a fight with someone you're going out with, and you come over here and expect a fun night. Then the next day you're gone, and you make up with whomever"

Maureen looked up at Mark tears rolling down her cheeks, sympathy in her eyes, "I'm sorry Mark I really am. I won't bother you anymore."

And with that Maureen threw a jacket on, grabbed her stuff, kissed the confused Mark on the floor goodbye, and left the loft.


	4. Changes of the Heart

Roger and Mimi were walking out of the Life café, talking very much to themselves. From afar a stranger would think that they were a couple with problems in their relationship. But, that was not the problem.

"Mimi I really don't want you going out with this Brian guy. Don't even call him please."

"Why not?!?!"

"I don't even know the guy and he might be dangerous Meems, he might be using you!"

"Roger," Mimi began, breathing slowly so she wouldn't explode, "I think I know who is right for me or not… why do you even care…"

Roger grabbed Mimi's shoulders and shook her really hard, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!! I CARE ABOUT YOU SO MUCH! ARENT I ALWAYS THERE WHEN YOU NEED ME!?! ARENT I ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU??!"

"You know what Roger," Mimi began ignoring everything Roger screamed, "You have been acting really different recently and it's starting to scare me"

"MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE I REALIZED I HAVE FEELINGS FOR---"Roger was cut off by his sudden light-headedness and he fell to the floor. Darkness surrounded his world…

**********************************************

"Roger?" Mimi asked, looking at a red faced Roger.

Roger opened his eyes, and squinted when the light hit his eyes. He looked at Mimi and saw that he was sitting down on the floor, "Why am I sitting on the floor?"

Mimi shrugged, "I have no idea, we were talking one minute, and the next minute you were on the floor unconscious."

"What were we talking about?" Roger felt his face, he felt really hot.

Mimi looked to the ground next to her, "Nothing important…"

"Tell me Mimi then I won't worry about why I fell."

"No, it wasn't important so I doubt that was the reason. It was a bit uncomfortable too. You probably hit your head really bad if you don't remember"

Roger looked up at Mimi curiously, then taking her hands, got up.

"You know," He began, "I still owe you an answer to what I was going to say to you last night, and you owe me an answer to this. Let's both tell each other later, or when one of us is ready to say something, "Roger stopped, and picked Mimi up on his feet, "alright?"

Mimi couldn't look him in the eyes, "Sure but you're not going to like it."

"What did I say that was that bad?" Roger thought aloud, then realizing he did this caught his mouth like that would make it better.

"Roger, it wasn't bad at all," Mimi started to smile, "Just unexpected… I'll tell you about it later okay?"

Roger nodded and began walking next to Mimi.

"Damn," Roger shivered, "its cold out here! Let's go to your loft."

"Sure," Mimi said, and they began walking in silence to Mimi's loft

**********************************************

"_Roger… roger... roger…" Mimi whispered in his ear, "My Roger."_

"_Awh Mimi, you will always be mine, No one's going to take you away from me," Roger said, laid on top of Mimi and began to kiss her._

"_Roger," Mimi whispered through kisses, "Please? Please?"_

_Roger looked at Mimi's eyes and kissed her and her heart beated so fast. It was surreal and amazing._

Mimi woke up suddenly, sweating, yet cold and confused by her dream. A sudden chill went up Mimi's spine, and she grabbed her knees to keep warm. She looked around her dark apartment and saw Roger playing his guitar on the couch opposite her.

Roger looked up from his guitar and saw Mimi freezing on the couch. Her eyes traveled from his guitar to his eyes. Their eyes locked for the longest time. Roger couldn't turn away. He didn't know how to. So he kept his gaze on Mimi and hers on him.

"Roger," Mimi began, she broke the eye contact and her eyes lingered on Rogers's face, "Do you still want to know what you said before? Before you fainted…"

"I don't know Meems; I'm actually kind of scared… I was about to faint I could have said anything.

Mimi laughed, "Well if it doesn't really mean anything I'll just tell you okay?"

Roger nodded.

Mimi breathed, "Before you fainted you shouted out, maybe that's because I realized I have feelings for you…"

Roger stared at the floor, with his head in his hands, and whispered, "Did I really say that?"

"Yes you did Roger… and… I've noticed a few changes in you recently… whenever I mention another guy you get all tense."

Roger shook his head, "Yes, that's only because I don't want you to get hurt… I never want to see you hurt Mimi."

"Are you positive Roger?" Mimi asked, "Beacause you can tell me the truth if you want."

"Well then what's the truth? Because I don't know myself."

"I think… you should think about it and tell me."

"Well then," Roger said, "You're going to have a long wait, and I don't promise you I will find any true answers."

Mimi nodded, "Only when you are ready."

Roger nodded, "Hey why did you wake up suddenly, bad dreams? Want to tell me about it? It will be easier."

Mimi blushed a crimson red and didn't dare look into Rogers eyes, "Oh nothing just a dream where aliens came and abducted the world."

Roger didn't believe a word she said, "Really? Well okay if you insist."

Mimi didn't say another word until Roger put down his guitar and walked out of her sight.

"Where are you going?"

"To get another blanket, I tossed it over here last night," Roger grabbed the blanket off the table, "Maybe you should sleep next to me again, you know. Just in case you get cold."

Mimi thought, Yeah sure your only worried about my health, but she went along with it anyways, "Sure."

Roger laid down on the couch and put the pillow on Mimi's side. Then patting the couch next to him for her to lie down.

Mimi got in the couch then said, "You know Roger… if you don't mind."

_Knock knock knock…_

Roger and Mimi shot up on the couch.

"I'll get it," Roger said getting up and opening the door. A pale figure was at the door, "Mark?"

Mark came in the door, pale as ever, except for the red color in his cheeks, "hey guys," He said walking into the room and saw Mimi sitting on the couch, "was I interrupting something?"

Roger wanted to shout at him, YES, but he didn't, "No, not at all," He said and looked at Mark shaking him a bit, "What happened? You look like you are in shock or something"

"Yeah, I am… Maureen stopped over and tried to manipulate me," Mark shivered at the thought, "But, I ended things with her I told her to stop hurting me and shit"

"FINALLY MAN!" Roger shouted with laughter, "That took forever! You are okay with that though, right?"

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess," Mark said plainly, "I just came here to see if Roger was here, I guess I'll go now."

"Wait!" Mimi called to Mark, "Go to the bathroom and wash your face off first, wipe the stress off," Mimi smiled.

Mark smiled back at Mimi, "Thanks," Mark said then walked to the bathroom.

"Anyways Roger If you don't mind maybe we should sleep on my bed… oviously if you don't mind though, because it might be a little awkward."

"Would he ever!" Mark called, overhearing the whole conversation, and laughed.

"What?" Roger looked at Mimi trying to ignore Marks comment.

"It's only if you don't mind of course… Because it will be awkward."

Roger looked down and played with his thumbs, "I don't mind but do you mind? I think it will be better for your health too. So you are warmer."

"Yeah that's true, just bring the pillows to my bed; I think you know where that is. I'll get the blankets."

Roger nodded and did what he was told to do. He put the pillow on the right side of the bed first, and then climbed onto the left side of the bed. He put his pillow there and fluffed it enough for his head wouldn't be that bent up in the morning. He saw Mimi coming in with her pajamas: Short shorts and a tight tank top. He immediately stopped looking at her and found interest in the designs on the bedding.

"Here," Mimi said tossing both blankets to Roger, "I'll squeeze in beside you"

Roger nodded and laid the blankets across him leaving room for Mimi. Mimi came in on Rogers's front side and huddled into his hard stomach. Roger put his arm around her and Mimi cozzed up to Roger more.

Mark showed up standing in the door frame, "Well I guess you two are comfortable," He laughed and saw Roger give him the middle finger, "I'll leave now, see you in the morning."

As soon as Mark left, Roger looked down at Mimi and dug his head in her hair and began blowing into it. Mimi laughed and turned around. There faces only inches away from each other. Roger's heart stopped and he held his breath. Her smile was gorgeous. She was truly an amazing girl.

"Goodnight Meems," Roger said letting her burry her face in his chest.

"'Night Roger," Mimi mumbled and smiled.

They then went to sleep, or so Roger thought Mimi was asleep.

"Mimi," He murmured, "my Mimi."

And with that Mimi smiled and fell asleep


	5. Blissful Awakenings

Mimi's eyes fluttered open and saw Roger still fast asleep. She smiled and looked over the shape of his face. Tracing every curve of his face with her eyes. Sometimes Mimi wished they were more than friends, but then again, she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She just didn't want to lose him. She couldn't tell him her feelings though, because that might ruin everything as well. This was all they could do with each other that matched to a relationship. Sleep next to each other yet doing nothing. This fact made Mimi upset.

Mimi started softly touching Roger's chest. Tracing circles over and over again, like a butterfly's pathway. She kept on circling with the tips of her fingers, and didn't realize Roger was awake now, fully noticing Mimi's actions. Mimi kept on whispering to herself 2 words, "If only, if only, if only," so soft that even Roger had problems trying to understand her.

Mimi stopped circling, upon hearing someone chuckle. She looked up at Roger and saw that he was the one chuckling. She quickly buried her face under the warm blanket, feeling her cheeks redden by the second. She felt a secure arm around her, shaking her to get out.

"Mimi," Roger laughed, "I really don't mind, it was a wakeup call and I wanted to get up anyways. Besides it felt good"

Mimi turned around under the covers so she wouldn't face Roger. She then popped her head out from under the covers, only so someone could see her eyes and moved to the absolute end of the bed. She didn't dare turn back around, Roger wasn't going to see her like this.

Roger had better ideas, "Well if you won't turn around I guess it's time to play around with you"

Roger moved closer to Mimi and started making identical circles on her bare thighs. She gasped as he started tracing her fingers up and down the curve of her hips and waist. He then grabbed her thigh and wrapped it around his waist, forcing her to turn around, but Mimi still didn't dare look in his eyes.

"See I will do this over and over again until you look at me," Roger smiled mischievously and got close to her face, leaving only centimeters between them. Roger kept on inching closer, before Mimi looked and stared at Rogers's eyes and Roger stopped.

They both stayed in that position for a long time. Not moving, their hearts beating fast together. Slowly Mimi inched forward closing her eyes and leaned closer to Roger. She kept on leaning until she fell flat on her face on another pillow. She shot up on her bed and looked around. Roger was nowhere to be found.

"Roger?" Mimi called.

No one answered, and Mimi began searching. She knew he was there a second ago, she saw him, and he was there in the flesh! How far could he have gotten in less than 20 seconds? He didn't even make an noise.

Mimi kept on looking around the house but didn't find him anywhere.

Mimi sat down on the couch, clutching at her knees, confused as ever. She knew he was there next to her earlier... she just knew it.

"RAWR!" Roger shouted, jumping over the couch and landing on top of Mimi. His strong hands holding him up, so he wouldn't crush her.

"AHHH!" Mimi screamed and closed her eyes.

Roger laughed, "Here I am, miss me?"

"No!" Mimi mumbled, "You scared me half to death"

"Awh," Roger muttered breathing hotly in her ear, "Anyways, want to continue what we were doing before?"

"Roger! You told me you didn't like me!! If you were telling me the truth, why the hell are you doing this?" Mimi looked at Roger tears forming in her eyes.

"Mimi, let's just try? We will just try and see what happens," Roger pleaded, "Just one kiss."

Mimi looked at Roger but nodded slightly afraid of what was going to come. Roger saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Mimi. I won't if you don't want me to," Roger looked in her eyes and still saw confusion, "Never mind then"

And with that Roger got off of the couch and walked towards the door.

Mimi couldn't believe what she just did. She just made the biggest mistake of her life. She needed that opportunity as much as Roger needed to.

"Wait!" Mimi called running off the couch and crashing into Roger pinning him to the ground and smiled, "Only because you pleaded. So where were we?"

And with that Mimi lowered herself onto Roger and their lips met. Roger kissed her back with excitement. Roger grabbed Mimi's waist and rolled her so he was on the top, being in total control. Roger kissed Mimi with enough passion so get her heart beating so loud, that she swore Roger would hear it.

Mimi did love Roger, she now knew it. When did she start? That she didn't know. But she did know that this was the sweetest kiss of her life. But, she also knew that she had to stop soon. Just in case Roger didn't have the same feelings as she did.

"Oh Roger," Mimi spoke through heated kisses, "I think that's enough for now."

Roger pretended he didn't hear her and kept on kissing her neck, leaving small red marks behind.

"Roger!" Mimi squealed.

"Okay, okay," Roger smiled, "What do you think? Friends?"

Mimi laughed and kissed Roger again, "No not friends."

"So I guess this would be an appropriate time to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Mimi smiled, "yes it would"

Roger stood up and picked Mimi off her feet, cradling her in his arms. He kissed her and asked, "Would you be my girlfriend Mimi? My Mimi?"

"Always and forever," Mimi said pressing her lips against Rogers, as he brought her to her bed. He didn't stop kissing her; he couldn't get enough of her. He took every kiss as his last. Mimi giggled when she opened her eyes, her lips still on Rogers, and saw Roger looking back at her. Roger broke the kiss for a second and started to work on he neck again.

Mimi squealed with joy, "Oh Roger I always loved you didn't I?"

Roger laughed and looked into Mimi's eyes, "I don't know about you but I always loved you, and I always will. It just took me a fucking long time to figure it out. Imagine I could have been doing this for years now! God, I surely wasted my time"

Mimi giggled, "So don't waste any time now"

"I won't but you have to know that I will always be there for you. Even when you might think I'm hurting you or betraying you, I'm not. Whatever happens it's because I love you and since your mine, you are not going to get hurt. Never Mimi, never."

Mimi began to cry, "Oh Roger!"

And with that Mimi kissed him one more time, with all the passion left in her. All the love in her heart went into that kiss. Her heart felt whole for once in her life. Nothing could make her happier. Roger smiled through the kiss, and kissed her back with just as much passion and heat.

Then Roger brought Mimi close to him and whispered in her ear, "Mimi, my Mimi"

Then the night washed upon them and they fell asleep in each other's arms. In total bliss and happiness.

**A/N Yes the ending was weak, i didnt know how to end it!!! Expect Chapter 6 to be up tomorrow or the next day. REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Morning Roger

Mimi woke up and yawned. Sunlight crept through the window and into the room, leaving the room bright and cool. Mimi smiled at the sight of Roger; his hair all messed up and out of place. It looked like a big mop. Roger also looked in peace, his lips in a crooked smile, his eyes closed and happy, and his cheeks full with color.

Mimi always looked at Roger before he woke up, finding new things about him every day. Like the little birthmark on his right shoulder, and the fact his hair always looked different and in a different position. She couldn't believe how happy she was. Everything bad in her life was now relieved.

She turned around and looked in the mirror. She gasped when she saw her reflection. Her eyes were glistening and shiny. Her cheeks were perfectly red and full of color. She looked back at Roger and suddenly got happier.

She slowly pulled the covers off of Roger and stood on top of him on both sides. She put one hand under his shirt and he woke up. He yawned and noticed immediately where Mimi was. He smiled and took Mimi in his arms making her lie down again. She kissed him with passion and love, tangling her hands in his hair. Roger took this opportunity to crawl on top of her.

His swooped down and kissed her neck, savoring every moment. She put her hands under his shirt and giggled when he shoved it off hungrily.

"WOAH MAMA WHAT DID I JUST STEP INTO?!" Mark appeared in the doorway shocked by what he saw.

Mimi and Roger both looked at the door and blushed, not taking their eyes off of Mark.

"Did I just interrupt something?" Mark asked laughing, "Your door was wide open and you know I have an extra key to your loft Mimi! Be more careful next time… I might walk in at a time you both REALLY don't want me here," Mark laughed, "So I guess I was right? You guys are a couple? I KNEW ITT!"

"Oh shut it Mark," Roger said kissing Mimi again and she kissed him back.

"Oh god," Mark said, he tried to pull his eyes away from the bedroom, but something kept him from turning away. Even though it was all awkward and all, he could tell it was a new chapter in the story of their lives, "I knew you both would get together one day, you guys were always meant for each other," He smiled then added, "No offense Mimi but it was always in your eyes."

"Well I'm happy I got this chance, "Mimi smiled, "Or else I would have never known that a love could be this good."

"Hey, hey, hey girl," Mark spun in place, "Don't rush anything! You have only been together what? 7 hours? And I bet most of this relationship has taken place on this bed," Mark snickered.

"Mark," Roger said slowly, "If you don't get out of this house fast, we are going to have some problems."

Mark laughed, "HAH you think I'm such a scary cat!"

"5…4…3"

"I'm not falling for it!"

"TWO," Roger shouted, and Mark was gone before he could even finish saying two.

Mimi laughed, "Oh Roger," She said pulling Roger down on the bed again.

"Mimi," Roger mumbled hungrily licking the inside on Mimi's ear, making her moan, "Mine forever."

"Forever," Mimi agreed.

************************************************************************

**A/N SORRY THAT WAS SOOOO SHORT!!!! I WROTE A LOT BUT WORD LIKE DELETED ALL OF IT BY ACCIDENT AND IM TRYING TO REMEMBER WHAT I WROTE WORD FOR WORD!!!! YET AGAIN SORRY!**


	7. Repeating mishaps

"AND CUT!" Mark shouted, "Nice work everyone!"

Mark flashed a big smile and closed his eyes, seeing thousands of people hollering and cheering his name, he was in the middle of times square, with a camera team behind him, and hiding in trees and apartment windows. He takes a big bow, the crowd screams more.

"THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!" Mark shouted and caught a flying rose from the audience, "I LOVE YOU ALL!! I LOVE WORKING WITH YOU!" He began blowing kisses into the crowd.

"WAKE UP MAN!" A voice shouted.

Mark shook his head and looked around the room, his apartment, no heat, Roger, of course.

"Wow man," Roger laughed, "You're just a LITTLE bit crazy in the head."

Mark placed his camera on the wood table, "Thanks Sex-god"

"What?!" Roger shouted.

"You seriously think I didn't hear you and Mimi working at it all night long?" Mark grinned and started making kissy faces, "OH ROGER HARDER!!! Oh MIMI I LOVE YOU! OH ROGER MORE!!!! AHHH!"

"Yo, seriously do you want to wake up tomorrow, missing something you need to start a family with?" Roger countered.

"You wish you had these puppies alright," Mark snapped.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Markie," Roger laughed, "Whatever you say."

"IT'S TRUE!" Mark shouted blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Whatever Mark," Roger smirked, "At least I know how to please a girl, and love her."

Mark frowned, "That's not my fault I can't find a perfect person for me… you were lucky with Mimi…"

Guilt hit Roger like a baseball hitting your head, at fast speed. He looked at the floor and shifted his feet, "Sorry that was a bit harsh."

"It's alright, you just got mad"

"Yeah but sometimes my temper scares me, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Yeah watch out Rog, I think you could probably do some serious damage."

Roger nodded, "Thanks, and seriously I'm sorry."

"Its alright man," Mark punched his shoulder and walked into the bathroom, "It was no Prob-"Mark shouted, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Mimi smiled, blood rushing into her cheeks, "I'm soo sorry!"

Mark blushed a ferocious Red, "It's alright," He stared at her up and down.

"What's wrong!?" Roger ran into the room, "Oh SHIT"

Mimi smiled, watching Roger look at her up and down… she was wearing her hooker outfit for the cat scratch club. A tight bra, and the tiniest blue leather mini skirt, with a thong underneath, Roger found, when she bended down.

"Mimi!" Roger's face was as red as a tomato, "What are you doing here?!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to," She put her knee on his lower stomach, "Wanted to have some fun or something, before I go to work," She smiled sexily putting one of Rogers hands on her heart.

"Uhh," Roger smiled.

Mimi watched his hand as it slowly moved below her heart, moving down and down, and onto her waist. He wrapped his hands behind her and played with her bra strap.

"OH NOT AGAIN!" Mark shouted, his red face exploding, "NO NO NO GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!"

Mark looked left and right, grabbed his camera and sprung out of the building.

"Well that worked out nicely," Roger said moving one of his hands down her back, tracing patterns with the tips of his fingers.

"Oh yeah," Mimi muttered playing with the button on his pants.

Roger kissed Mimi and she kissed him back. As their kisses grew stronger, they moved slowly into the bedroom saving every minute as it was there last. Roger kissed Mimi once more, pushing his body into hers, as he got up and locked the bedroom door.

*******

**A/N hey guys, i decided to work on this story again, and i changed the plot line. I turned it into a AIda/ RENT crossover. I hope you guys will like it. PLEASE READ and REVIEW!!!!**

**I know this chapter was soo short, but dont worry im really into this story, and i think its going to go well, ive been wanting to write this for a while, but i never had the time. I am not dropping my other stories, i just wont update them for the LONGEST time. Seriously.**

**THANK YOU! REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Roads: Love never dies

Mimi walked into the cold dark night. The wind whooshed upon her un-covered skin, leaving patterns of chills. The stars gleamed, twinkling in the horizon.

Mimi sighed, "Oh where am i?"

She looked around looking for familiar signs of home. She got out of work early, with a lot more extra tips then usual from the catscratch club. The club was packed tonight, and many sexy young men and women filled the night club, making the most of their night. Forgetting who they were, letting the darkness of the club take over.

"Mimi?" A familiar voice asked from the back of her.

Mimi spun around and shouted happily, "ANGEL!"

"Mimi!" Angel shouted, "Mi chica, how are you baby?"

"Oh, Angel! I'm doing WONDNERFUL! Me and Roger are together now, and Maureen got out of Marks life, I no longer am having late nights making money in peoples beds, and im with Roger and its just…. Roger and just…. Wonderful," Mimi's brown eyes filled with tears, "Oh Angel I've missed you so much!"

Angel brought in the tearing Mimi into her open arms, "Oh chica, don't worry im never going to leave you, im always here, just you know," his eyes strayed to his drum sticks, "Walking around here, making money, and stuff. Did I tell you about Evita?"

"Evita?"

"Oh I killed a dog, she was the most annoying pest I have ever met. All that little pooch did was bark. No wonder why I made a fortune off of it."

Mimi laughed, "Whose dog was it?"

"Benny"

"Perfect"

They both shared a long emotional smile. The night crept upon them, as they shared stories of their journeys the past few weeks that they haven't seen each other. Angel explained how Collins was coming home soon; he just went off to search the streets. Mimi smiled when Angel talked about Collins, watching the happiness in her eyes. Love, like no other can ever see.

"Angel I'm going to miss you so much," Mimi said looking up into the sky, seeing the stars getting brighter as she went on talking, "I need to get home, want to come with me?"

"Oh no baby," Angel shook her head kissing Mimi's head, "Im just going to get the feel of the city a bit more, and then find Collins, I missed you so much Mimi. I cant belive I bumped into you today."

"Me neither!" Mimi laughed, "I got lost, I really have no idea where I am right now. I took the wrong route home."

"Oh no worries babe, Angels here," She smiled, "If you go down that way to the left, you will see the life café, and I know you. You know how to get anywhere from the life café."

Mimi looked up at Angel, "Seriously?! If I would have known that," She paused, "I wouldn't have gotten to see you tonight"

Angel smiled, "Its good to take different roads sometimes, new paths. You never know what you will find."

Mimi nodded, "im going to miss you Angel, please stop by soon!"

"I will chica," Angel kissed Mimi's head once again, "Goodnight Meems"

"Goodnight Angel," Mimi choked, tears springing out of her eyes slowly, as she watched her friend disappear into the darkness of the night.

***

It was getting late. The night crawled upon Roger, slowly strumming notes on his couch. The moon in full view, creeping through the windows, leaving a cast of light on Roger. Who was writing random lyrics in a notebook. Useless. No inspiration means No song piece. No fame, no fortune.

"Hey," Mark waved coming into the room, "What you working on?"

"A song"

"No shit, I meant any progress?"

"Not really I can't find my inspiration. Thanks for asking."

"Oh sorry," Mark looked down at the flyer in his hand, "Maybe you'll find some inspiration here?"

Roger strummed his last note, and looked up curious at Mark. He saw that Mark was probably looking around town, filming as always, and picked this up. It read, NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM: NOW WITH A NEW EGYPTIAN THEME! COME TODAY!!

"Hmm, I don't know," Roger took the colorful flyer from, Mark's hands, and opened it, to see what else there was to offer. He scanned the paper, seeing that they found old tombs in the golden sand that is Egypt, "Maybe, I'll go. I'll ask Mimi if she wants to go with us. That is," He paused checking Mark's poker face, "If you don't mind Mimi tagging along."

Mark laughed and hit Rogers shoulder, "Me, have problems with Mimi? Never man, sure she can tag along."

"This is great!" Roger exclaimed happily, his eyes sparkling with joy, "I'll find my inspiration, Mimi is coming, some brother time with my bro, yes Mark, that's you," He added to Marks confused face, "And I'm going to see," He squinted at the tiny letters, "Some sort of a tomb that has a symbol of love."

Mark snatched the paper, "Man you need glasses," He looked at the paper and said, "The tomb that captures the beauty on how love never dies."

Roger and Marks eyes met, "Wow that's…poetic," Roger laughed.

"Not that pathetic." Mark agreed.

"And," Roger added, "Mimi's off from work tomorrow, and it is her birthday," He smiled, "Kiss by the tomb that captured the beauty on how love never dies," He smiled more, "I love it."

Mark smiled, he was so happy for Roger. But something about his relationship with Mimi bothered him. He longed to have a working relationship of his own. But He never had that. When he was with Maureen, it was like a never ending Tango. So intense, and full of love and passion. But then it ends, and begins, the tango. The dancers change. They shall dance again, but they shall part more. And that was the problem with Maureen. She didn't commit. She was always playing around with other guys… and girls.

Mark shuddered, "Joanne…"

"What was that?" Roger asked.

"Oh nothing," mark said, his eyes straying to Rogers guitar, "Hey you should bring that with you tomorrow, maybe play some guitar and make some extra cash you know. And you can play some songs for Mimi."

"Yeah I am," Roger nodded, he had this already planned in his head, "And you need your camera, No pictures inside of course," He pointed to the big black letters on the flyer saying so, "But we will sneak it in in your bag."

"Oh yes," Mark grinned his geeky grin, "Tomorrows going to be so much fun."

"Oh no," Roger said, "Tomorrows definitely going to change our lives."

*******

**A/N hey guys! i hope you liked it, i really have been wanting tpo write this for a while, and their was never enough Aida stories here on fanfic, so i really wanted to fix that. **

**sorry its kinda short!!**

**REVIEW and Love you all!**


	9. Black Holes

Roger stood outside on the porch with Mimi, holding her in his arms, showing the world he was hers. The bright morning sun shone brightly on them, watching the couple stare at each other. Reading each others minds, without talking. Gazing and caressing for hours.

"Roger," Mimi whispered, "Why do I have to?"

"You don't have to do anything Mimi."

"I can't help it. The heart wants what the heart wants," She grinned, her cheeks red and full. She touched his heart and put his hand on hers, "And that's you."

He took her hand and put it on the back of his neck, "I love you"

"I love you too." Mimi said, and sat on his lap, watching his arms wrap around her.

"You guys all ready?" Mark shouted from the door.

"Yeah we are ready," Mimi shouted, kissing Rogers cheek, "Let's get going Mark, before you know it the morning will be gone!"

"Alright, alright little miss pushy=pants."

Mimi ignored him, resting her head on Rogers's chest.

Mark looked down at the couple, in pain. He was almost positive love was never going to come his way. He couldn't take love anymore. He was so sick of it. Parts of him couldn't bare rip his eyes off of the sight. Part of him wanted to run away and never come back.

"Lets go," Roger said, picking mimi up from his lap, to stand up.

"yup," Mark said.

***

"Wow this looks so beautiful!" Mimi exclaimed, looking at the tall building. A huge poster hung from it, advertising the new Egyptian exhibit, showing mummies, pyramids, and old tombs.

"Wow this is going to be wonderful," Roger said holding mimis hand, and his guitar in the other.

Mark picked up three flyers from the floor, and read the paper more, as Roger began kissing Mimi.

"Hey guys," Mark shouted, trying to get their attention, "There's also a Nubian exhibit with the Egyptian exhibit."

"Oh wow, that's awesome!" Mimi smiled and kissed Marks cheek, "Thank you so much for bringing me here, Im going to have the best time ever!"

Marks face burned, "No problem."

Roger looked at Mark, questioning his look. He knew he didn't like Mimi. He wouldn't do that to him. Maybe he just didn't get kissed for a while… Makes sense, Maureen's gone, he is alone.

"I promise you Mark," Roger patted his shoulder, "By the end of the day we will find someone for you, I promise."

"Thanks for the offer," he said wiping away Mimis lip stick from his face, "but ill find her by myself thanks!"

"Okay," Roger said, walking inside the building.

***

"Oh Roger this is beautiful!" Mimi stared at a figure of a young Egyptian Queen, Amnernis, "She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Look at her clothes! Her earings!! I bet every guy fell at her feet."

Roger looked at Mimi insanely, "Are you kidding me? Yeah sure she is gorgeous but you are beautiful on the inside and out. And no one can ever compare to you."

Blood rushed into Mimi's cheeks, "You don't have to lie to be with me Roger, We are still friends either way."

"You don't get it do you?" Roger questioned, "I love you Meems, you are my life."

"I love you too," Mimi whispered into his jacket, shivering from the air conditioner. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness as Roger kissed her head.

"HOLY SHIT GUYS WHATS HAPPENEING?" Mark shouted from behind, running up to them.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked her face still buried in Roger's shirt.

"The statues moving!" Mark pointed at the Queen figure that with no doubt was moving. Shaking her hands and blinked her blue eyes.

"Holy crap dude," Roger whispered poking Mimi to turn around.

Mimi turned and screamed, only to be drowned out by Rogers hand. Everyone around them looked at the three with confusion, and walked by them.

"Does anyone see this besides us?!" Mimi whispered, her voice shaking.

"I don't know, I don't get it," Roger replied holding Mimi close, watching the figure become more lifelike by the second.

"Hello you three," The figure looked at them, "My name is Amnernis, and I found out you guys were coming today, and I have a surprise for you."

Mark shook his head, confused, and puzzled, "I'm sorry, how are you…"

"ALIVE?!" Roger questioned.

"Oh," Amnernis laughed, "I may be wax but I have my ways my children, come on,"

She took Mimi's shaking hand and showed the three of them the tomb.

"Oh I remember this tomb very vividly," The young queens eyes teared, "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

"What happened here?" Mark asked, confused, but not questioning her living anymore.

"You will see soon children," She nodded and pointed to the inside of the tomb, " you have many roads ahead of you, and I will show you interesting times," She read the script on the side of the tomb, "Love Never Dies. You must believe this."

Roger nodded holding Mimi close, "I do but, what do you mean by show us interesting times?"

"Here you go," Amnernis said pointing to the inside of the tomb again, "Go inside, don't worry."

People surrounding them didn't even notice the strange events taking place, they didn't even realize the Egyptian queen standing before them.

"What?" Mark whispered loudly, "we cant just go in! What are you doing to us?!"

"Oh come on Mark," Mimi pleaded, "Lets have some fun, and little miss royalty said don't worry. I belive her, lets go in."

"Alright," Mark said fear clinging onto his heart.

"Are you sure Mimi?" Roger asked, walking into the tomb, holding Mimi and Marks hands.

"Positive," Mimi smiled, "Someone recently told me to try out different roads,

I'm going to take that road now."

"Okay," Roger kissed her head, "I trust you," He looked at the majestic queen looking before them, "This won't kill us will it?"

"No it won't, no worries," She smiled her youthful smile. She was definitely in her teens, "Have fun! I'll see you there, but be aware, I wont know who you are."

"What?" Mimi questioned sitting in the tomb, realizing no one noticing any of this happening in the exhibit, "And why doesn't anyone see us?"

"They don't have the power to believe, honey," She stroked Mimi's cheek, "You do."

"Alright but whe-"

"Have a fun trip!" Amnernis smiled waving to them goodbye, "Don't forget to say hi to me! You won't miss me! Trust me I stand out"

A black aura sucked them into a black hole, Their shouts muted by the loudness of the hole. They held their hands tighter and tighter, clinging onto each other for dear life. Mimi saw her life flash before her very eyes, all the good times, all the bad. Roger… he came up, happiness filled her heart and she clung onto their hands tighter. The dark aura sucked them in, falling for what seemed like hours. Mark gulped, and thought, _this is it…._

_*******_

**Hey guys! hope you liked that, i was in a writing spree haha**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	10. Aida

_THUMP_

The world stopped at a sudden shake. The soft desert sand moved on top of the three confused passengers, as they lay very still in the desert sand.

"We found someone!" A voice shouted.

Mark shook his head and to his shock, his glasses were still in place, and unbroken. His head ached, and couldn't bare being held up. He lifted his head up, shaking as he saw them. Soldiers dressed in old Egyptian outfits, daggers, and knifes tied to their belt.

"Get up!" The largest one of the group shouted.

"What's all the fuss about?" Roger groaned, sitting upright in the sand, "Shit, my head hurts like hell."

"Me too," Mimi exclaimed, waking up from her sleep, holding onto Roger getting up slowly.

Mark looked at the soldiers curiously, "Who are you, and why are we here?"

The largest soilder laughed and grabbed Mimi's hand dragging her up, "To get slaves for our prince. Prince Radames," He added with pride.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Mimi shouted, struggling to be released from his tight grip.

"Oh no," He smiled evilly, "You are going to be a special little gift for our prince."

Rogers's eyes widened with fear as he saw tears springing out of the corner of Mimi's eyes, "Let her go…"

"What was that?"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD, LET HER GO!" He shouted and kicked him in the crotch, grabbing Mimi away from him.

"Oh no you didn't," One of the solder's said grabbing Roger from the neck, causing Mimi to be caught falling by another soldier, with a knife at her neck.

"Now would you like your precious little girlfriend to be killed?" The largest solider mocked Roger, getting up from the floor, "Now, don't you ever do that again? Got it?"

"Bitch," Roger whispered, biting his lips.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing," Roger whispered.

"Good," a sudden blow to Rogers head left him sprawling on the ground, "Very good, poor boy. Lock them up!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The soldiers shouted, grabbing handcuffs from their wagon, and struggled to get them on Mimi and Roger.

"Let the girl go behind, that one," he spat his eyes resting on a skinny black woman in the back of the line, "I'll take mister smartmouth," He said grabbing Rogers shoulders.

"What about this one?" The tiniest solider asked, referring to Mark, who was trying to fix his camera.

"He is quiet, he can walk with us, no handcuffs," He looked at Mark, "What in gods name is that?"

Mark looked up at him and pointed to his camera, "This? It's a camera, I shoot video, for my job at buzz line."

Everyone got quiet, and The soldiers looked at each other confused about the strange sight.

"I don't understand," Tom, the largest solider said, "What's buzz line? What's shooting a video?"

Mark's mouth gapped open, "Shooting video is my life! You guys don't know what cameras are?!"

"No!"

"WHY?!!!!" Mark questioned confused.

"I don't know!"

"Why not!?"

"Because I don't!"

"Alright, Whatever," Mark said, stopping the endless fight, "Where are you bringing us? And why did you tie up my friends?"

"Did you hear what I said to your little friends before?" Tom asked, and continued looking at Marks confused face, "We are bringing you to Prince Radames's castle, for you 3 to be slaves."

"Oh joy," Mark said sarcastically.

As the day moved on, Mimi found it harder and harder not to discuss the matter at hand with Roger and mark.

"This is bullshit," Mimi whispered.

"Tell me about it," The woman in front of her said.

Mimi looked at the back of the woman, skinny, black, short dark brown hair. Her skin was torn apart, from her journey so far, but she wore nice clothes.

"Hey, I didn't know we were allowed to talk," Mimi whispered, watching the overlooking soldiers nearby to see who was listening onto her conversation.

"I don't think they care," The woman said keeping her head straight.

"Oh," Mimi looked down embarrassed, "My friends, Roger and mark, and everyone back from bohemia, call me Mimi."

The woman turned around and shook Mimi's hand, "I'm Aida"

"Aida?" Mimi questioned, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Oh I'm sure you never heard it before, I'm the only one I know with the name."

Mimi looked at her hands puzzled, remembering her crazy day at the museum, "by any chance do you know someone named Amnernis?"

"I've heard her name from the soldiers," Aida rolled her eyes, "Apparently she is the woman Radames, is suppose to marry. You know the one we are forced to be slaves for."

"Yeah I know that guy," Mimi rolled her eyes, keeping her brown eyes focused on Roger In the front of the line, of about 20 black woman, "Anyways, whats your religion? I can't help but notice everyone here but me and Roger look alike."

"We are all Nubians, these traitors took us away from our homeland, in hope of finding service for their precious Rademes, Whoever the jerk is," She spat, "I really hate this guy, yet I have no idea who he is yet"

"Don't worry girl," She placed a handcuffed hand on Aida's back, "I do too, we can go kung fu on his ass."

"Kung Fu?"

"It's a form of," Mimi paused, "Never mind."

Aida looked back at her skinny friend confused, but let the subject drop, "Well what background did you belong in? How did you get captured?"

"By background I'm Spanish," She looked at Aida's deep brown eyes looking back at her, "And the reason why I'm here I have no idea, because I shouldn't even be here. Let's just say we were forced here by an unforeseen power."

"Alright," Aida giggled, "Your friend Roger is kind of cute, does he play some sort of an instrument?"

"Don't get any ideas girl, he is mine," Mimi smiled and saw what instrument she was referring to, "Yeah he played guitar, he used to play at bars and stuff, back home."

"I see," Aida said yawning.

Mimi's eyes widened as she began to see her near future, "Oh my goodness."

"What?" Aida said.

"Look."

Mimi pointed to the tall castle, and Aida gasped when she saw the thousands of slaves that were being brought from all sides. Screams heard from a distant, the stale smell of blood, rising into Aida's nose.

"Im putting a stop to this," Aida declared, and grabbed a passing soldier's knife.

**A/N hey guys!!! i hope you liked it, i need to work on my grammar lol!!! **

**reVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love reviews they give me inspiration :)**


	11. Forbidden

Aida spun the sword in her hand, skilled, everyone noticed. She twirled the knife like she had already done this thousands of times.

"Let my people go," Aida whispered to the soldier's ear, holding a knife to his neck.

The solider looked at his fellow co workers for help, the knife closing in on his neck at every waking moment, "I can't"

"Why not?" Aida whispered holding the knife closer, a bead of blood washed upon his skin.

"What's going on around here?" A familiar voice called, surprising Mimi.

"Roger?"

The figure came into view, with his brown jacket, and ragged pants, "What's going on around here?"

"Prince Radames, this woman is trying to kill me!" The solider shouted.

"A woman? Trying to kill you?" He laughed looking at Aida, "You look like your handy with the knife, which means you will be oh so much better, with a sword. Where did you learn such skills?"

"Let my people go," She answered gritting her teeth.

"Let your people go? Why the hell would I do that?"

"Roger? Okay im confused," Mimi looked at Radames and Roger baffled, "Are you brothers, or am I seeing double?"

Roger looked at Radames, and caught Radames eye. Radames right eye observed Roger and he shrugged, "I don't see a similarity," he walked next to Roger, "I mean sure, we have the same hair color, eye color, and skin color, but we don't look much alike, anyone can have these characteristics. But not a Nubian, who are these fools?"

"Fools?!?" Mimi shouted, "And you guys seriously, look the same, don't you Roger?"

Roger nodded looking at the prince.

Radames ignored her, and pointed to Aida, "You, I like you; you're skilled at the sword," He laughed, "And you're a woman."

"What does me being a woman; have to do with my swordsmanship?" She spat.

"Well," He started, "Just, men are usually handy with battle items, such as a sword. And I think you can kick my whole teams' ass."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment, or a insult," She locked eyes with him, "Captain."

Radames smirked, "Good girl, and it was both," He paused, "Bring all of them to the campgrounds, but leave these two," He gestured to Mimi and Aida with his hands, "For me to handle."

"Don't you dare touch her," Roger shouted at Radames.

"Oh this little girl?" Mimi felt strong hands embrace her from behind, "Hmm, she's really pretty, oh I'm going to have fun with you aren't i?"

"Get your hands off of me!" Mimi shouted, her eyes blazing with fire. She looked desperately at Roger, watching his whole figure wince as he saw Radames hold her tighter.

"Oh don't worry, Roger. That is your name right?" Radames looked down at her, "I won't hurt her, I'm not that kind of guy. I hope you will learn that. Actually, you would make a really good addition to my house servants, you can come with us too Roger."

Mimi looked up at Radames with sincere eyes, "Really? You would do that?"

"Sure. Hon," He smiled, and Mimi's heart skipped a beat.

Roger looked at Mimi's eyes, did he see love when she looked at Radames? What was that sparkle in her eyes at that moment? Roger's body shook in anger, and he promised himself he wouldn't let anything happen to his relationship with Mimi. No matter what.

"Roger?" Mimi asked being taken out of the handcuffs, as Aida was too, "Are you okay?"

"Me?" He shook his head and looked at Radames, talking to his soldiers. Anger filled in his heart as he watched him look at Mimi, "Nothing, nothing."

"Are you sure, babe?" Mimi placed her hands in his, "You were really out of it before."

"Positive," He lied stroking Mimi's cheek, and watching them redden at his touch, "I love you, please don't forget"

"I love you too," She smiled, and took his hands again, and kissed him. He kissed her back just as eagerly. She felt a steady hand slither down her back, resting on the palm of her back. She giggled, and slipped a hand under his shirt, feeling his muscles, pressing her body against his.

"Okay, why is it, I'm always the one to watch this happen?" Mark said popping into view.

Roger and Mimi let go a bit, but made sure some part of their body was touching the others, "What do you want now?" Roger rolled his eyes, kissing Mimi's head, "And where the hell were you?"

"I was chasing some twerp who wanted to inspect my camera; I let him touch it for 5 seconds, and guess what?" Mark asked and saw Roger open his mouth, "NO DON'T ANSWER! It was a rhetorical question. Well he starts playing with the film, and touching everything!!! He could have ruined EVERYTHING! All my hard work."

"Wow," Roger laughed, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't care," He said and kissed Mimi again, catching her by surprise, he noticed, when she nearly fell over.

"Sick horny kids," He whispered.

"Wow," Radames came over inspecting the couple, watching as Mimi played with Rogers's belt. Jealousy hit him "Will this always be happening?"

Mimi turned around, shocked, "Well Uhm."

Roger saw her face redden embarrassed, "If we do, what's the problem."

"Nothing," He looked at Aida meditating on the ground, "Just, please calm yourselves."

"Whatever you say master," Roger bowed his head; grabbing Mimi's hands and walking away.

Radames shook his head, and looked at Aida in the distance, still meditating on the floor, his soldiers watching her in awe. She might be his prisoner but that did not mean, she was any less human, and any less… beautiful. Her short black hair shining brightly in the afternoon sunlight. Her big brown eyes closed, showing off her astonishing think long black eyelashes. Her outfit didn't match the rest of her people. But Radames didn't question it, maybe she was just richer then the rest.

"Hey aida," He called, "Time to go inside."

"No."

Radames blinked his eyes, "You are my prisoner now, you do as I say," He grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me," Aida shouted, and slipped her hand out with ease, "I belong to no one."

"You are here, I took you, you belong to me," Radames gritted his teeth, "Take the rest of them to the camp grounds immediately, leave Mimi and Roger inside my room, I think they want privacy, ill take care of them later. Bring Mark, inside, let him explore a bit" He ordered his soldiers, "I'll take this one with me," he smiled down at Aida.

"Yes sir," They bowed, and went to get Roger, Mimi, and Mark.

"What do you want from me?" Aida looked up at Radames tears in her eyes.

"You'll see," Radames grabbed her hand.

"But you don't get it!" Aida shouted, "You know nothing about me! You don't even care."

"You are my prisoner, you work for me, slave," He whispered evilly in her ear.

Aida looked into the horizon, thinking of her homeland. She hoped they understood of her leave, and how it wasn't their fault. She wished they weren't worrying about her, and just went on with their lives. It wasn't their fault, it was her own. Her own mistake.

She let him take her arms, and bring him into his world. She couldn't do anything about it. It was her punishment from the gods.

As she walked into the huge building she noticed how rich and elegant it looked. Something out of a fairytale. She looked at Radames, as he walked into the familiar passageways.

"Here we are," He smiled and let her go.

"Where are we?" She looked at the odd tiles falling off the walls.

"We are in the bathroom," He said pulling off his shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Aida shouted her face red with confusion and embarrassment.

"Taking off my shirt," He smiled handing Aida a soap and scrub, "You are going to give me a good wash, don't please yourself too much honey."

"Are you kidding me?" She took a step back, "Why should I a prin-," She paused, "Why should I wash you?"

"Because I am tired, and you are my personal slave," He sat down on a piece of wood, "Why wont you get scrubbing?"

Aida's eyes filled with disgust as she grabbed the soap and water, and began washing his back.

"I can see im never," He squinted, "Letting you give me a wash again, you wash, like your killing in battle."

"Thank you"

"By the way, you are seriously good with a sword, where did you learn?" He spun around in his seat.

Aida failed to meet his eyes focusing on the dirt on his shoulders, "My father used to teach me how to use a sword, he said it would be useful."

"You have a very smart father," he frowned, "Much better then my father."

"Problems at home?"

"Got it," He shrugged, "He never fails to run my life."

Aida stopped scrubbing and looked at his eyes, "I know what your feeling, but don't worry that much, everything ends doesn't it?"

"I guess so, but don't you ever want to be happy for once?"

"I was happy, but only for short amounts of time," She paused, feeling tears come at the edge of her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me now Aida."

"I know."

"Hold on, I think I need to go upstairs for a minute, ill be right back," He said already running up the stairs.

"No problem," Aida said thankfully.

When she heard the door slam, she let the tears fall, "Too bad you already understand me too much..." She whispered watching the water build up on the floor. She saw the look in his eyes when he looked at her. The look she longed for and needed. But couldn't take.

**A/N- Haha i hope you guys like this story, thanks for the reviews!!! REVIEW PLEASE and tell me what you thinK!!!!**


	12. understanding

Roger looked around the hot golden sand. The gold twinkled in his eyes and he followed the hills to the horizon, holding Mimi's and as they began to enter the palace.

"Well its beautiful here isnt it?" Mimi smiled holding in a giggle.

"Yeah," he said bitting his lip, "Where the fuck did my guitar go?"

"Over there," She frowned, "Why do you always need your guitar? I swere your getting more and more like Mark everyday"

"Im still here you know," Mark raised his hand from his camera.

"You just cant ever let go of your guitar," she said ignoring him.

"Well I would like to hold you right now but I don't think the 'kings' little servants would like that," He said rolling his eyes over to Mereb, one of Radames closest servents, who was keeping a watchful eye on the couple.

"hey," Mereb nodded, "I really don't mind, im not a bad guy, I wont tell Radames anythiing, promise"

"Your sweet," Mimi smiled walking over to Mereb, "What's your name?"

"Mereb," He smiled taking one of Mimis hands and kissing it, then looked back up at her, "Im one of Radames servants," He laughed, "I think you could have figured that out by now"

"Yeah we did," Roger said taking Mimi into his arms, kissing her forehead, "You seem okay, just never kiss Mimi's hand again, thanks."

"Alright," he laughed and whispered into Mimi's ear, "Protective much?"

"Very," she smiled and looked up to the confused Roger, "I love him anyways"

Mereb smiled, "Well we should get going, Radames told me to bring you to his room," He smiled, "Alone time for the happy couple," He ran down the narrow hallway and opened the last door on the right, "Go on right ahead, ill call you later for dinner," He said as Mimi and Roger went inside the room.

"What about me?" Mark questioned.

"You can just roam the palace," He smiled closing the door, "I don't have much to do, you can just come with me upstairs or something if you want."

"Sure," He smiled and took after Mereb.

"What to do," Aida looked around the red velvet hallway. Gold crytals hung from the wall, old paintings of pharoahs and important people hung from the white parts of the wall. She whiped a tear from her eye, and saw two figures coming towards her view.

"Hey are you okay?" Mereb asked running towards her, "Need a towel?"

"no its okay," She forced a smile, "Im alright"

"Whats your name again?" He asked, "I didn't see you earlier, when the new slaves came in"

Aida shivered at the world 'slave', "Aida,"

His eyes widened with happiness, "Aida, I kno-"

She covered his mouth and grabbed Marks ear, "You don't know me, Mereb."

"Yes I do princ-"

"Do not speak of me, no one can know who I am, if anyone finds out im dead meat," She looked at Mark, "That's for you too Camera boy"

"Okay I promise I wont tell, but can you just explain? The last time I saw you, was during my abduction, a few years ago," Mereb pleaded when she took her hand off of him.

Aida nodded pointing into a open room, "Lets go in here ill tell you okay?" she looked at Mark who was rubbing his bright red ear, "sorry about that by the way."

"No problem," He rolled his eyes following Aida into the room.

Mereb followed Mark into the room and locked the door, "So lets begin."

**

Radames walked around the palace, following the familiar passageways to his room. Once he found the room he opened the door to find Roger and Mimi safely asleep in his bed.

"Oh how sweet," He spoke, "Wake up lover boy, cutie pie"

Rogers eyes fluttered open, "what do you want?"

"This is my room," Radames answered quick, "Both of you get up, I want to show you the place.

"Okay fine just get out, Mimi needs to get something on," Roger looked over at Mimi, "I don't want you to be here when she gets changed alright?"

Radames cheeks burned, "yeah yeah sure," He said and bolted out the door waiting for them to come out. The animal patterns on the wall looked like a moving picture to him. He followed the elephants footprints as it led to the mighty nile.

"Okay were here," Mimi smiled, "What was it you needed us for?"

"Don't worry Roger, im not here to seduce your beloved Mimi," He snickered flicking Rogers nose, "I just wanted to show you guys around the palace, you'll be around here long enough anyways. Just so then you know how to get around you know?"

"oh!" Mimii shrilled, "Fun!"

Roger rolled his eyes, "Okay she wants to go, so ill go, where first captain?"

"Just follow me," Radames looked around, "Mereb!"

"What master?" He shouted from above, Aida and Mark at his side.

"Can you come down, to help us," His eyes strayed to Aida, "Just bring Mark, only him with you."

"Whatever you want master." He bowed, and his figure moved out of view.

"Why don't you want Aida here," Roger questioned.

"I just don't alright?" He said quickly turning around.

"You can talk to me If you want to," He said poking him in the back.

Radames didn't answer and shrugged him off, "Mereb?"

"Im here," He said coming into view with Mark.

"Okay can you go show us the palace," He sighed at merebs confused look, "I know I live here, but for right now, im in the mood for a tour as well, you might know something more then me."

"Sure master," He bowed.

"Don't call me that," He rolled his eyes.

"yes, master."

Radames grabbed Roger to the back of the tour line, "I don't know alright?"

"I think your starting to feel something for you lady friend here," He snickered.

"No," He looked down, "Im not even her friend, I just want to get to know her more. Do not give me any looks, Davis."

"Alright alright so lets go get to know her," He pointed up the stairs.

"Really?" he looked at mereb.

"Sure ill help, I want to get to know her too, since im going to be here for a while," He smiled, "Don't worry I wont steal her from you"

"Shut up, I don't like her, if you didn't notice im betroved to someone already," He coughed, "And I love her."

"Lieing bastard," Roger coughed.

"Whatever," He replied, "Mereb, Roger and I are going to go upstairs alright?"

"Sure," He smiled and walked away with Mimi and Mark.

"Thanks," Radames whispered when they got to the top of the spiraling staircase.

"No problem," his eyes looked for Mimi downstairs.

"She loves you you know," He looked at Roger, "You have nothing to every worry about."

"I know," he looked down at his shoes, "But im still afraid she is going to leave one day, I don't know"

Radames looked at the pain in Rogers face, "Don't worry, just don't think about that please."

He nodded, "Wheres Aida?"

"That room over there," His throat tightened, and he felt a sturdy hand on his back.

"Lets go in," Roger said and opened the door.

"Aida?" Radames called.

No answer, the room remainded quiet and still.

"Aida?" Roger questioned, "where are you," He lit a candle.

Aida sat on her bed, clinging onto her knees for dear life. As she looked up from her knees, Radames noticed the fire in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah im okay," She said looking down, "What do you both want?"

"We just came to talk," Roger said sitting down next to her, "is that alright?"

"Sure," she smiled a bit looking up at him, "I'd like that."

Roger smiled at her, "I didn't get to talk to you much before, tell me about yourself."

Radames was baffled by his ability to talk to her so freely, "Yeah please Aida."

Aida looked at Radames, the fire returned to her eyes, "Well I don't have much to say."

"Okay lets start with whats your favorite hobby?" Roger asked patting her back.

"Sailing," a smile formed on her lips, "I would always go sailing with my father"

"That's pretty cool, I never went sailing, I was always with my guitar," Roger smiled, "I couldn't find a song for a while. When I found mimi, I finally found my song."

"That's sweet," She looked down.

"Hey im going to go get my guitar," He winked to Radames, "Ill be right back."

Before Radames could say something the door slammed shut.

"What do you really want?" Aida's eyes looked over at the open window.

"Just to get to know you," He looked down, "Im not a bad person."

Aida didn't answer, her eyes remainded intact with the window, her eyes showed her longing to be outside.

"Listen i-"

"HELP!" Roger shouted from below.

Aida's eyes looked towards the door, as she ran out the door and down the stairs, towards Rogers voice, "What wrong?!"

She ran into Radames room, where Roger and Mimi were staying earlier and her eyes widned at the sight.

"Who the hell is this?!?" Roger screamed through kisses, from a woman that was not Mimi.

"ROGER?!" Mimi screamed running into the room, "Are you oka-"

Her voice was cut off when she saw a beautiful girl making out with Roger on the spot.

"Mimi!" Roger shouted pushing off the girl on him, "This is not what you think it is, I have no idea who the fuck this is, she came onto me!"

"Don't tell me you didn't miss me Radames," She kissed his forehead.

"Radames?!" He walked away from her, "Im Roger, nice to meet you. Now tell me, Who are you?"

"Your not Radames?" She questioned, "you look just like him… are you lieing to me Radames?"

"Im NOT radames!" He pointed to his chest, "Im ROGER DAVIS. I just got here today," He looked towards the door, to find Radames walking in, "THAT'S radames!"

"Oh Radames!" She squealed, "I missed you!"

"Amneris?" Radames looked at her, "I just got back, I didn't know you would be here…"

She kissed him, "What you didn't want me here?" She looked around the room, "I thought you would have missed me."

"Oh I did miss you Amneris," He sighed looking over at the confused Roger who was apologizing to the annoying Mimi, "I just wasn't expecting you."

"Oh well im sorry, ill get going to my room then," She smiled," Your happy to stop by anytime, sweetie," she smiled seductively, "Whose the new slave girl?"

"My name is Aida," Aida spoke from the corner.

"Yes that's Aida and she is going to be your new helper," he smiled at his new plan.

"Im what?" Aida exclaimed.

"Yes Aida, you and Amneris will be good friends alright?" He pleaded.

"Sure, id love some help, what are you good at, Aida?"

"Well I love to sew, we nubians know some of the finest sewing secrets," Aid a answered.

"Oh my god!" Amneris squealed, "You really know me Radames!" She ran into his arms and kissed him, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem Amneris," He smiled at her, while his eyes locked with Aida. Hurt and pain circled her dark brown eyes.

"Ill get going now," Aida announced leaving the room.

"Ill go too, I want to get to know this Aida girl!" Amneris squealed running out of the room.

"Yeah so did I," Radames whispered. His eyes filled with regret, as Roger patted his back, holding Mimi at his side.

**A/N hey guys so sorry i didnt get to update for a while, im working on some stuff for high school and things have been pretty hectic around here. So So sorry!**

**Reviews would be lovely =]**


End file.
